Rise of the Omnitrix
Episode Info *Series: Ben 10 Dimensions *By: Anon *Season: 1 *Ep: 1 *Previous: None *Next: Khyber Catastrophe Plot The ep starts from the end of The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. (Julie): Hey Ben, let's go to Burger Shack. (Ben): Yeah, I'm really hungry right now.I'll- Ben gets shot by a laser which knocks him out (Gwen,Kevin and Julie): Ben! (Vilgax, getting up): I am still the one who posesses the powers of the greatest heroes of 10 worlds and the loyal servant! (Psyphon, behind Vilgax): Servant? (Vilgax): Fine,assistant,right-hand man,whatever. Gwen shoots a mana blast at Vilgax,who uses the shield to deflect it back to Gwen,making her fall unconcious. (Kevin, touching the ground, absorbing the material): Gwen! Kevin, runs towards Vilgax.He hits his head.Vilgax slashes him with the sword, making him fall to the ground and revert back into his human form. (Vilgax, walking towards Julie): I grow weary of you humans. Ship wraps himself around Julie,making her turn into Galvanic Julie. (Galvanic Julie, shooting lasers at Vilgax): Don't come any closer. (Vilgax): I will not be stopped by a puny and insignificant human. He smashes the ground.Galvanic Julie falls unconcious on the ground.. (Ben, regains conciousness and gets up, sees Vilgax approaching him): Oh,man. Ben transforms. (XLR8, as Vilgax charges at him): Eatle! Vilgax smashes him on the ground.XLR8 recovers and creates a tornado around Vilgax.He blows away the tornado with his wind breath.XLR8 then kicks Vilgax in the butt. (XLR8): I'm kickin' your butt, Squidface! He punches Vilgax, who touches his Omnitrix symbol.There is a large explosion.XLR8 and Vilgax hit the ground.They weakly get up. (XLR8): Face it, Vilgax, I always win. (Vilgax): You are wrong.I have the power of the Omnitrix inside my body.I am unstoppable.I will go now. Kevin regains conciousness and gets up. (Kevin): In your dreams. He touches a metal pole, absorbing the material.Kevin, now in metal form, charges at Vilgax but Vilgax throws him towards his car, destroying it. (Kevin): Oh nuts. Now I'm gonna have to get that fix again.Oh, well.Now I don't really care.I gave up my obsessions a long time ago. Vilgax and Psyphon teleport out. (XLR8): Crud! Gwen and Galvanic Julie regain conciousness and get up.Ship emerges from Galvanic Julie, making her turn back into regular Julie. (Gwen): Wait, Kevin, you're in metal form.How can there be any metal on Mount Rushmore? (Kevin): Dunno.Randomness? XLR8 reverts back into Ben as the Omnitrix beeps. (Omnitrix): New alien DNA sample detected.Scanning. The Omnitrix scans Ship. (Omnitrix): New alien DNA sample acquired.Sample: Galvanic Mechamorph. (Ben): Cool, I've got Upgrade. Later, Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in the Rust Bucket III, talking to Max, now in their OV outfits. (Ben): Grandpa, Vilgax is planning something. (Max): I might have something that can help you, or better...someone. Later, the four of them are at the underground Plumbers base under 'Max's Plumbing'. (Gwen): Why did you build this base, Grandpa? (Max): The only Plumbers base around here is in Mount Rushmore, so I built Max's Plumbing to cover the Plumbers base here, since most alien activity happens here anyway. They reach a chair facing a screen.The chair turns around.Rook is sitting on it. (Rook, getting up): Magister Tennyson, you're back. (Max): I'd like you to join these three in crime-fighting. (Rook): It's the wielder of the Omnitrix. (Ben): Wow, I've only had the Omnitrix for a few hours and it's already popular. (Rook): It's an honor to meet you, wielder of the Omnitrix. (Ben): Call me Ben, dude. (Rook): Okay, Ben-Dude, and what are your names? (Kevin, joking): I'm Kevin-Dude and she's Gwen-Dudette. (Rook, bowing): It's an honor. (Max): So Ben, what's Vilgax up to this time? (Ben, changing the subject): Um, Grandpa, can I talk to you for a second? He pulls Max a few feet away from Gwen, Kevin and Rook. (Ben, whispering): I'd prefer if it's just the three of us.No Rook. (Max, whispering): Ben, I can't turn on him now.He was promised this. (Ben, whispering): But- (Max, whispering): Besides, look how happy it makes him. Max points to Rook, who is smiling while talking to Gwen and Kevin. (Ben, whispering): Okay. (Max, whispering): That's what I like to hear. They walk back to Gwen, Kevin and Rook. (Gwen): Now what? (Ben): I'm hungry. (Max): I've got the perfect thing. Later, the five of them are at an alien restaurant in Undertown. (Kevin): ...so this underground city is a city of aliens? (Max): Yes.Over the years, aliens started to stay on Earth but the government won't let them stay with humans, so the Plumbers built this city. (Ben): Okay.Enough talk.More food. A Petrosapien serves a plate of alien grub on slimy tentacles. (Kevin): I'm not eating that. (Ben): Me neither, but I'm so hungry. More coming soon... Major Events *Ben,Gwen,Kevin,Julie, Ship and Max make their first reappearance. *Vilgax and Psyphon make their first reappearance. *XLR8 makes his first reappearance. *Rook makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson(first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson(first reappearance) *Kevin Levin(first reappearance) *Rook(first appearance) *Julie Yamamoto(first reappearance) *Ship(first reappearance) *Max Tennyson(first reappearance) Villains *Vilgax(first reappearance) *Psyphon(first reappearance) Aliens used *XLR8(first reappearance) Trivia *XLR8 is the first alien used in the show. Category:Episodes